Baby, It's Hot Inside
by NamesnotAnnie
Summary: After a shower h***job cut short, Jack rejoins Kate in the bedroom, determined to have his cake and eat it this time. Part 3 - finally! - of the "At Home" series, co-written by virgogirl32.


Baby, It's Hot Inside

**Rating**: M. Jate deserves nothing less.

**Disclaimer**: Everything Lost is owned by Damon and co. And Damon can own me anytime.

**A/N**: This series was intended as a literary rebuttal to Skaters, basically. But after the airing of "Something Nice Back Home," the project now reveals itself to be nothing short of prophetic! And that ofc is all kinds of amazing.

Also, this is my first time writing a blowjob scene so REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

**Summary**: After a shower handjob cut short, Jack rejoins Kate in the bedroom, determined to have his cake and eat it this time. Part 3 of the "At Home" series, co-written by virgogirl32.

Part 1 is here: /s/4094788/1/EnjoyingtheGame

Part 2 is here: /s/4237712/1/Payback

**Dedication**: To Jessica, my partner in crime.

* * *

Jack turned the faucet knob in order to obtain the coldest temperature possible and stayed there motionless for a good minute. He desperately needed to cool off. With one hand resting on the ceramic tile and the icy cold water showering over him, his balance slowly returned to him.

He turned the water off and shook his head, stepping out of the shower and grabbing the now used towel Kate had left in a puddle on the floor. He dried himself and wiped the steamed mirror clean, catching a glimpse of himself. He frowned a little at his reflection and studied his stubbled jawline, attempting to regain what was left of his masculine composure. But as the high notes of Kate's mocking laughter resonated inside his head, he stopped and shrugged. He gave the bathroom floor a quick mop, leaving the towel in a corner of the room and walked out. He entered the bedroom (consisting of one mattress strewn randomly against one of the walls and a single night lamp), heading straight for the boxes crowding the doorless wardrobe in search for a pair of boxer shorts.

Kate was doing her best to stay focused on her copy of _Running Times_, trying hard to ignore her husband's blunt nakedness as he slipped into the dark cotton boxers. Even as he approached the bed she didn't budge, keeping her legs folded in front of her like a bookrest.

"So um... what was that about, Kate?" he asked, sitting at her feet.

"What?" she asked, faking distraction. His icy cheeks brushed against the skin of her knees. Kate swallowed.

"See now, if you keep up this little game we'll both end up in a circle of paybacks that'll never end."

She finally looked up from the magazine resting on her thighs, only to find Jack staring right back at her, grinning there like a little boy staring at toy store window.

"Now see," she started, "I have serious trouble believing you'd really mind that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Know what?..."

She rose an eyebrow.

"... you're absolutely right."

He started gently running his hands up and down the length of her calves, then up and down the length of her thighs, down to her ass, meanwhile placing a trail of kisses that led right between her legs. Violently throwing her magazine aside and lifting Jack's face up to hers, Kate shoved her tongue inside his mouth with a force she'd forgotten she had. She was hungry for him. Biting, licking, sucking, both their mouths engaged in a hot and heavy wrestling match as Kate pulled him close to her. She let herself fall down on the mattress, and Jack's half-naked form thud over hers.

She used her hands to guide his face down her neck, letting him nibble at the skin there, then further down, devouring every inch of her lightly clothed body. She moaned with delight as his mouth reached the hem of her shirt. She burried his head in the soft skin situated just below her navel, enjoying the feel of his now burning cheecks against her stomach.

Jack proceded to kiss his way down between Kate's thighs, nuzzling the soft curls, letting the sweet intoxication of her arousal dizzy him up. Knowing his wife wanted him so was the most powerful aphrodisiac. He could feel her whole body tensing under his touch, shivering, as she ran her hands though his hair. Without further hesitation, he spread open her folds and delved in. His tongue, only a few seconds ago so exploratory and gentle, was now hard and precise, circling the tumescent button and causing Kate's excitation to rise.

He inserted one finger inside of her and she had an involuntary jerk. Flushed and out of breath, she finally let go of her grip on Jack and covered her eyes, letting out a gaspy scream as he started delicately nibbling and sucking at her clit. What he was doing to her felt so incredibly good, she had to bite down hard at her lower lip to compensate. She arched her back, using her elbows for support, and tilted her head backwards as Jack continued performing his caresses. He slid his hands underneath her, first digging his fingers inside the eager flesh of her asscheeks and then trailing up, from the small of her back, along her spine, down to her ass again, as he continued feasting upon her wet swollen center. Kate reached under her shirt and started tugging at her own breasts, moving her pelvis, pressing herself into his Jack's mouth. Minute after delicious minute, she could feel the tension build inside of her.

"Jack..."

She almost came when he inserted a second finger into her and rubbed it against her upper wall. His tongue, meanwhile, was absolutely relentless and Kate felt herself nearing orgasm. She couldn't let this happen. With one quick and furious push, he was off her.

He sat there on his knees, completely dumbfounded, heavily breathing.

And then she lunged herself at him. Reaching for the fly of his boxers she took out his hardening cock, bending in front of it and wrapping her lips around the tip. First performing a slow sucking motion while using one of her hands to tease the base of his shaft, Kate then starting going faster, resulting in Jack letting escape a deep moan, almost resembling a growl. Obviously he hadn't expected this turn of events, but the way he was tugging at strands of her hair let her know just how much he was enjoying this.

Kate proceded to lick along the length of his erection, only to take Jack's member fully inside her mouth again, this time deeper and using her tongue to poke at it. He managed to scream out her name as random shivers overcame him. She barely had time to register he was about to come.

Kate left her mouth wrapped around Jack's hardness as every other inch of his body trembled. She gave him a few seconds – before straddling herself on his left thigh, grabbing at his shirtless back, her warm breath blowing at his neck, thrusting against his leg and leaving a pool of hot wetness there.

"Jack..."

He helped her out of her t-shirt and went right for her breasts, devouring them, as she let her arms fall behind her, using the mattress for balance.

"Jack..."

Her movements became twitchy and her rythm, irregular. She was now riding Jack's knee, her legs on both sides of him, moving her whole lower-body as though in a frantic daze. Jack had no choice but to just gaze at her and be amazed.

"Kate..."

"Ja—ack..." She whimpered, thrusting. Then slowly, she brought her hands back up to his neck, holding onto him for dear life as she climaxed. She cried his name over and over again, giving it a thousand new meanings. And then she was silent.

She finally opened her eyes and felt as though she was zoning out of a trance. She searched for Jack's deep brown irises.

"I... Oh, Jack..." She pressed her forehead against his, and sighed.

"You're unbelievable," he panted.

"Right, I know," she replied maliciously, her laughter echoing through the empty room. "Uh... Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I think we need another shower."

* * *

_And now onto PART 4!!_


End file.
